Communication networks communicate information between end points utilizing various equipment, including routers, switches, digital subscriber line access multiplexers. Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks utilize IMS-based network processors, such as P-CSCF, S-CSCF, HSS, IMS-compliant application servers and so forth. As the networks grow, providers may add more equipment to meet the demands of the users. As technology advances, providers may replace existing equipment with newer equipment.